What a day
by Eliza-angel
Summary: Abby has a hard day and Gibbs helps her to relax. established relationship Gabby don't like don't read, the rating proberbly should be MA *blush*


_disclaimer: no one of the nice people you'll read about in the following part belongs to me, what a pity… but I surely would love to drink a coffee with Gibbs, chat with Abby, head slap Tony, annoy Tim just a little bit and talk with the rest of the gang ;-) _

_Sorry for mistakes I might have made, tell me so I can try to fix them or learn for the next time._

_I love reviews don't hesitate,_

What a day.

For starters, - NO cuf!pow, not one at all.

Then Gibbs was grumpy with everyone, so naturally everyone complained by me over him.

If that wouldn't have been enough, some of my babies had decided to went on strike so I was on my knees trying to find there problem almost the whole day which didn't do my muscles any good.

Finally after I found the problem and fixing it, I started with the evidence. Now four hours later I was starting to relax. I had switched of the lights and turned down the music, just because I felt a headache building up.

For these reasons I had the futon in my lab. I was laying in the cosy darkness on the futon waiting for the final results.

I heard the door open.

"Abb?" "Here." I simply said. "What are you doing down there?" After I sat up I answered.

"While I'm waiting for your results I thought I could do my muscles a favour."

He handed me the cuf!pow he had brought with him.

"Thanks, I thought the machine is still broken." "It is I found you another one." I gave him my brightest smile even though I didn't know if he could see it through the semi-darkness.

He finally sat down beside me.

"Turn around." He softly ordered. "Why?"

"Just turn around." He repeated softly. I did what I was told and turned. I had to fight back a moan which was about to leave my lips. It could have been a bit compromising, after all it still were moans in the darkness.

My muscles began to relax under his strong and on the same time gently caressing rubs. I could have sat there the whole night with his magic working fingers on my back, but the contrary was the case, naturally. Only a few minutes had passed when one of my baby's, the one which was pissing me off the whole day, started to peep. I groaned in frustration, aware that this was the end of my massage. Before he got to his feet he kissed the back of my head.

"I promise I finish what I've started." He said while he was pulling me on my feet. "Yeah, you do finish what you have started Gunny you can count on that." I told him grinning and crossed the room without switching on a light. With the printout in my hand I moved closer to the alit fridge to skimp through it without an extra light. I handed him the reason for this all-nighter over. "Thanks Abbs." He kissed my forehead. "Go home and get some sleep." This was an order I definitely was willing to obey.

After a quick shower I laid down in the middle of the bed. I was drifting to sleep seconds after my head met the pillow.

What seemed just minutes later I woke up by the feeling of two hands kneading my shoulder muscles again. This time I let the moan escape. "I thought you would arrive later." He placed a kiss on the back of my neck. "We hurried a bit. I kind of had some plans for the rest of the night since tomorrow nobody has to work." "And what kind of plans would that be?" I mumbled into my pillow while my back was still occupied by his massaging hands.

One of this hands found its way to the front part of my torso turning me softly around. "You know," he said smirking "I love the fact that you're usually sleeping naked." "I can see that." I answered by the sight of his obviously already to tight jeans. He bent down and took advantage of my undressed breasts, while his hand was on its way downwards. I moved my body into his touch.

Just like every time I realizes again this man knows what he is doing.

A shiver ran through my body when his hand arrived at its destination.

I was lost.

His voice was a seductive whisper. "Spread your legs a little bit more."

Realizing that sometime the last two minutes he had captured my hands to make sure I would enjoy the present he was giving me without the distraction of repaying, I finally did what he told. Again my breast was occupied by his mouth. He took advantage of the bit more room to move with his hand and changed the angle. _Did I mention this man knew what he was doing. _The rhythm of his strokes between my legs changed, the movements letting me moan with every move he made. "Please." Another move and I swore I would die right away. _What a way to go_. I thought to myself. My master of torture, in the most positive way of thinking, stopped moving his thumb for a second, he started again shortly after that break, but it was enough to let me get away from the edge at least half a meter. Not for long anyway.

Finally he let go of my breasts and moved after the most erotic kiss I've ever received _okay every kiss he shares with me is the most erotic kiss, anyway back to the topic_ he moved downwards to replace his hand with his mouth. "Oh my go."

_Did I mention he is__ my master of torture? A damn good one._

I didn't know when he had let go of my hands, but to be honest, I couldn't remember my name that moment. I grabbed the blanked beneath me hoping that I maybe could release some of the pressure which was killing me inside.

"God Jethro you are doing that on purpose."

I barely felt his grin against my occupied spot between my legs before he sent me over the edge with one last move of his tongue.

It took me awhile to regain back my conscious mind but when it happened I decided now was the time to pay back. I wanted to remember him that I could be just as mean as he was.

I saw by the sparkle in his eyes that he knew what I was up to.

I sat up pushing him down so that he was laying right in front of me, on his back with spread legs and arms. He was trying hard to suppress the smile which was about to appear on his, like always in bed, relaxed face.

I used my best commanding voice when I started to speak.

"No need to smile Gunny, to make something clear right from the beginning, I decide when and if I let you have your relieve." I paused. "You won't move any of your limps unless I demand it." I saw his tension already, I knew it would be enough to let him thrust once in me to let us both explode right away but that wouldn't happen.

"I want you to do something for me Gunny."

I smiled sweetly. "I want you to get rid of the rest of your clothes while I'm away." He nodded. "I also want you to lay yourself down again, just like you're lying now and I want you to close your eyes." He nodded again.

A few minutes later I entered the bedroom again. My hands were occupied by chocolate sauce and a bowl filled up with ice-cubes. I placed everything on his nightstand before I crossed the room again to open the first drawer. After pulling out a black silk scarf I closed it again and went back to bed. I sat myself astride his abdomen and bent down to kiss him softly upon his slightly opened lips. "Lift your head a bit." He did. "It's not that I don't trust you Gunny, I trust you with every single fiber of my body but perhaps your eyes open accidentally and that would spoil what I've in mind" I told him while I made a knot in the scarf which was above his eyes now. For a brief moment my lips landed on his again, before I made sure that there wasn't any kind of physical contact left.

I took the chocolate sauce from the nightstand. I opened it and began to draw a heart upon his heart from there the chocolate line went downwards to his bellybutton. I closed the bottle and let her fall to the ground next to the bed. Slowly my tongue traced the line of chocolate upon his torso. I was taking my time to make sure every bit of chocolate would be gone.

With every cm I moved downwards I could feel he couldn't take much more.

It was time to cool him a bit down. I grabbed a cube out of the bowl and placed it just under his navel.

I smiled by his surprised reaction.

I bent down to cover the ice with my lips taking it in my mouth. I let the ice-cube slide under my tongue before I took his pulsing member to the same place sucking on the tip.

He groaned.

I let my tongue move around the tip of his erection releasing the ice from under my tongue to cool him a bit.

"Abb." Letting go of his little friend I cleaned the rest of the chocolate from his skin.

Enough torture.

I freed his eyes while I was kissing his lips. The lust filled eyes of him were asking for permission to touch a simple smile was my answer.

He pulled my head back down. The kiss grew more passionate with every passing second. We switched the positions. Now he was on top.

"I hope you don't mind if I repay that right away."

His eyes were twinkling with mischief while he was tying my hands to the bed with the scarf I used earlier.

With one of the left ice-cubes he started to trace lines upon my skin until only water was left which he licked away with the tip of his tongue. He repeated the special torment all over my body till not one piece of ice was left. The second time in this night I was ready to die.

"You aren't able to take much tonight, are you?"

I shook my head.

With that I had to admit to myself he was and would be forever the only master of torture in this bedroom.

He untied my hands and turned us around again giving me the lead back. With a smile I lowered myself to take him inside me.

My movements were slowly at first but with every move they became faster and faster.

I knew he was about to explode so I took his hand and led it to my clit.

Two strokes and I was lost, at the same time he was.

I collapsed into his arms. We both fell asleep just seconds later.

fin


End file.
